Grandir, c'est optionnel
by Mery-M-E-Arrow
Summary: TRADUCTION d'un OS de wackyjacqs (Growing Up, Is Optionnal). Pendd place après "L'apprenti sorcier" dans la saison 7. Une histoire de yo-yo.


Note de la traductrice :

Voilà un nouvel OS de wackyjacqs ( s/9364955/1/Growing-Up-Is-Optional), toujours aussi excellent. Exactement le genre de truc qu'on pourrait voir dans la série ^^ Ça prend place juste après le troisième épisode de la saison 7, quand Jack est cloné en plus jeune. L'auteur l'a écrit en cinq minute un soir, après avoir passé une soirée avec des amis, dont un lui a beaucoup fait pensé à Jack avec son yo-yo qui a fini dans le barbecue ^^ Et comme, en plus, c'était la journée national du yo-yo... !

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Grandir, c'est optionnel.**

* * *

Sam croisa les bras et regarda son supérieur direct avec un mélange de perplexité et d'inquiétude.

- Vous êtes sûr que vous vous sentez bien monsieur ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ouaip, répondit-il distraitement.

- Et il n'y plus d'effets secondaires de...

- Nop.

Sam pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête. Elle continua d'étudier le colonel et résista à l'envie irrépressible de rouler des yeux. Il se tenait maintenant de l'autre côté du plan de travail de son labo, sa langue passant légèrement sur ses lèvres et son regard fixé sur l'objet qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Lorsque le-dit objet fonça en direction de la petite collection d'objets extra-terrestre qui reposaient sur son bureau, elle laissa échappé un hoquet.

Si le colonel le remarqua, il ne le montra pas. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure et il s'attela à démêler la corde de son yo-yo rouge avec une précision militaire.

S'approchant doucement du bureau, Sam fit glisser les artefacts loin du colonel et pria silencieusement pour qu'ils restent en un seul morceau encore un peu.

- Pourquoi vous demandez ça ?

- Hum ? Marmonna Sam en relevant la tête.

Il fit un grand geste de la main.

- Pourquoi vous demandez ça ? Fraiser a déjà tout vérifié, je vais très bien. Il n'y a pas d'effets secondaire de ce qu'à fait Locke ou de ce qu'il n'a pas fait.

- Euh... C'est « Loki » monsieur.. et je suis juste... curieuse C'est tout, dit-elle. Elle s'éclaircit rapidement la gorge et détourna le regard quand elle se senti rougir.

_- Carter _?

- Oui monsieur, dit-elle doucement en refusant de croiser son regard.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais hésita. Elle n'était pas complètement convaincue que Loki n'avait _pas_ fait d'erreur quand il avait essayé de cloner le colonel. Il semblait vraiment se comporter... de façon plus enfantine qu'auparavant et Sam se demanda brièvement dans quel pétrin elle se mettrait si elle disait ça à voix haute. Réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de le savoir, elle changea d'avis au dernier moment.

- Rien. Continuez je vous en prie, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire forcé en lui faisant signe de continue de jouer avec son joujou.

Alors qu'il la prenait au mot, Sam se mordit la lèvre inférieure et décida de s'asseoir. S'accoudant au bureau, elle reposa son menton sur ses mains et laissa échapper un soupir. Dix minutes plus tard, elle avait déplacé tous les artefacts aussi loin que possible du colonel et de son espace de jeu et elle avait anxieusement attendu les demi succès du colonel pour ses figures du éWalk the Dog » et « Rock the Baby ».

- Zut !

Sam releva le regard et essaya de cacher son sourire en voyant son supérieur à nouveau tirer sur les nœuds de sa corde.

- Monsieur... Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas votre compagnie...

- … Mais ? Compléta-t-il en laissant le yo-yo tomber à côté de lui tout en haussant les sourcils.

- Mais... vous ne voudriez pas passer un peu de temps avec Daniel ou Teal'c ? grimaça-t-elle.

- Vous essayez de vous débarrasser de moi, Carter ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de paraître offusqué.

- Non ! Non, insista-t-elle en levant une main. C'est juste que... J'ai du travail à faire monsieur, ajouta-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

- Oh mais ne vous occupez pas de moi, plaisanta-t-il en lançant son poignet vers le bas pour faire tourner le yo-yo en spirale vers le sol avant de le faire rebondir dans sa main droite.

- Bien sûr, murmura-t-elle sans manquer de remarquer qu'il n'avait pas répondu à sa question.

Le surveillant du coin de l'œil, elle attrapa le bidule le plus proche d'elle. Ils l'avaient trouvé sur le vaisseau de Loki, et Thor, pour s'excuser du comportement de l'Asgard, avait décidé de laisser l'équipe l'emmener pour l'étudier.C'était de forme hexagonale et chaque pointe était formée d'un cristal de couleur différente. Sam n'était pas vraiment sûre de savoir à quoi ça servait mais...

- Euh Carter ?

- Oui monsieur ?

- Vous voulez pas aider un pauvre homme dans le besoin là ? Demanda-t-il en tendant les mains vers elle.

Grimaçant, Sam roula des yeux mais se pencha et commença à lui libérer les mains. Ca aurait été plus simple si le colonel ne s'était pas aussi penché. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses joues et c'était bien plus dangereux et distrayant qu'elle n'aurait imaginé.

Après un moment de silence, Jack reprit la parole.

- Dannnnlaph.

- Monsieur ? Demanda Sam en relevant la tête en fronçant les sourcils en signe de confusion.

- Daniel m'a viré de son labo, soupira-t-il dramatiquement.

- Euh... Pourquoi, Monsieur ?

- Écoutez, est-ce que c'est ma faute s'il laisse des tablettes Anciennes traîner de partout ?

_- Monsieur_.

- Comment est-ce que j'étais censé savoir que ça le briserai en trois ? Demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

Sam ferma les yeux et compta silencieusement jusqu'à trois. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, le colonel la regardait avec l'appréhension.

- Comment vous l'avez cassé ? Demanda-t-elle contre tout bon sens.

- J'essayais de faire le tour du monde.

Sam fronça les sourcils avant de murmure un « Oh » quand son coéquipier s'emmêla les mains avec son yo-yo qui tombait de façon un peu pathétique.

- Mais.. eh bien sa pierre est venu au travers de mon chemin, fini-t-il en haussant les épaule.

Un gloussement échappa au Major alors qu'elle terminait sa tâche et lui retourner le jouet.

- Est-ce qu'il vous adresse encore la parole au moins ?

- Je... ah, je ne suis pas resté suffisamment longtemps dans les parages pour le savoir, marmonna Jack alors que Sam hochait la tête.

- Merci Sam, ajouta-t-il après un instant en brandissant le yo-yo pour montrer de quoi il parlait.

- Quand vous voulez monsieur, sourit-elle avant de réaliser à quel point ils étaient proches.

Le colonel sembla remarqua la même chose et il se recula brusquement de la paillasse. Après avoir aspiré un longue bouffée d'oxygène, il souffla longuement en gonflant ses joues. Il lança un rapide regard dans le labo.

- Donc... Vous travaillez sur quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton léger en lui montrant les artefacts Asgard.

Au lieu de lui répondre, Sam pencha la tête sur le côté, amusée.

- Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez vraiment savoir ?

Elle pouvait voir le colonel réfléchir.

- Laissez tomber, dit-il avant de porter son attention sur le jouet.

Sam le regarda encore quelques minutes avant de retourner à son bloc note et so ncrayon. Elle venait juste de de déplacer les objets quand elle entendit le fier « Oh, c'est parti pour le tour du monde ! » se changer en le redouté « Oups » un milliseconde avant l'impact.

Regarda autour d'elle, sa bouche se referma en voyant l'artefact qu'elle était en train d'étudier brisé sur le sol, au pied d'un colonel honteux. Rétrécissant les yeux, Sam essaya de penser à quelque chose de diplomatique à dire. Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ai eu une chance de parler, le colonel s'accroupit devant le cristal devant elle qui était maintenant tout fissuré, à côté d'un yo-yo rouge pétant.

Ses yeux suivirent son supérieur alors qu'il évacuait doucement son labo.

- Vous savez, ce truc du tour de monde est vachement plus dur que ça ne le paraît.

- Monsieur...

- Vous devriez essayer un de ces quatre.

- Monsieur...

- Et vous devriez vraiment pas laisser vos joujoux extra-terrestre traîner comme ça.

_- Monsieur_...

- Désolé Carter. Faut que je file !

Sur ce, il disparut de sa vue et Sam essaya de ne pas grogner de frustration. Ses yeux venaient juste de glisser sur le yo-yo dans la voix du colonel atteignit son labo depuis le couloir.

- Vous pouvez le garder ! Joyeuse fête du yo-yo Carter !

* * *

Du Jack tout craché non ? ^^


End file.
